Raven
by MaryChuu
Summary: A small change in Rachel's life influences everyone's, but her future's outcome never turns out bright. Her mother is determined to change that, so she gets granted time altering powers. However, she can't do this alone. What part will Chloe play in all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Fate brings you close, only to separate.

Destiny you can't escape.

I finally found you, the missing thread.

Choose wisely-accept my offer, Chloe Price.

* * *

 _January, 1994_

"Wise spirits, I request your presence. Show yourselves and I will grand you this heirloom as a sign of my humble loyalty. It has being passing on my family for five generations. Its powers are great, and it controls two of the basic elements-wind and fire." The young woman looked around the area for any signs.

No response.

She was getting increasingly desperate, knowing the type of fate children born from sorcerers and mere humans had. It was grim, and the night cold.

She had been walking for two hours until she was there. Inside Arcadia Bay's forest, high up the hills. A place desolate of human presence, but full of magical essence. An area of the city where very few knew about its rich history back from when it was still inhabited by the Native Americans. They might have not been there anymore, but their spirits promised to always protect the soils that once used to feed them.

A raven flew up from the sky before landing, as it started getting shaped into an old man's figure.

"The fate of your child has already been determined." the Native spoke, his voice stern and unmoving. He was holding a wooden staff with blue feathers. His face was covered in paint and he wasn't blinking at all. "This was your choice. However, a mother who is willing to accept the horrid consequences of her actions is remarkable. If you are ready for it, follow me."

 _July 22, 1994_

The night had been straining. James and Sera Amber had been in the hospital since the morning before. That day, two weeks earlier than expected, they would welcome their first born child.

A nurse entered the room quietly, almost tip-toeing her way to the young mom. "Have you decided for the name yet?" she asked with a smile, while she handed the baby to the woman.

"We have only decided her first name" James replied, caressing the baby's forehead.

Sera looked outside of the window. That moment she only felt relief, every other thought had disappeared. The first rays of sun started lightening up the room where the newly mother was taking a rest. It was warm.

"Rachel Dawn Amber" she said, looking outside.

* * *

"As you know, Blackwell is an exceptional school for talented young people like all of you. No one is here because...it just happened." Principal Wells sternly said through the microphone to the students, during the after school assembly. "Throwing mud at the school's windows is unacceptable and outside Blackwell's values." he stopped, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "And during last week, the situation has gotten out of hand. We had two incidents of stone throwing, resulting in a student's injury during class. We are investigating the case, but we have strong suspicions that is the work of a student" he sighed, running his eyes through the students, searching for anything suspicious in their looks. "If anyone knows anything about it, inform me immediately. Or if you happen to be the one doing it, this is the final warning to stop now and get the chance to stay out of trouble. You are dismissed"

Murmurs filled the silent school yard after the confrontation from the Principal was finally over. Some were talking about who they guessed was the culprit. Others were already outside school, making plans for their Friday night out.

"Jeez, our security guards suck worse than Dana Ward's acting" Victoria complained, crossing her arms. Walking inside the rehearsal room, her and Courtney's schedule wasn't over yet. Of course her friend wasn't acting though. She was there as her personal assistant and to help with the costumes, make-up and beverages.

"I know right? They just sit all day and get a free salary from the taxes our families pay!" Courtney agreed, mimicking Victoria's body language.

"Alright everybody" Mr. Keaton took his students' attention, entering the class "The play is in one week from today. I don't expect anything less from you than perfection" he said in his usual musing tone. "But I don't worry about it at all" he clasped his hands together in excitement "because I couldn't have found any better actors than you."

Mr. Keaton took Rachel's hand to add "Especially for Prospera"

Rachel smiled back and nodded "Thank you, I'll do my best". On the other hand, some people in the room didn't feel so delighted by the teacher's liking for her.

"So, let's start without the people mis-"

Before finishing his sentence, a loud smashing sound startled the whole class of twelve people. They all looked at its direction and saw that a rock as big as a tennis ball had just smashed the window. Mr Keaton and the students all ran towards its direction.

"Noone's here" Juliet spoke first after scanning the area around.

"Mr. Keaton, this is so disrespectful for the school and the play. These brutes clearly hate culture!"

Even if most of the students didn't like Victoria, they didn't find these last incidents pleasant either. Soon, this created an agitation inside the room with people discussing about it. Some were trying to find a logical explanation, others like Victoria and Courtney were furious.

"Excuse me" Rachel interrupted, taking their attention. "If we want this to be over, we have to take it into our hands. We can't just sit there and demand everything to be fixed without us helping at all" She crossed her arms to her chest, standing firmly in her position. "I suggest, we split up and go search for this trouble maker"

"That's a great idea Rachel" Hayden spoke first "We go bust this motherfucker ourselves and teach them a lesson about respect"

"That's beautiful" Mr. Keaton said to himself, watching his students cooperate.

Everyone but Nathan Prescott who started packing his stuff "I'm not staying in this madness" he angrily declared before exiting the class last.

* * *

After getting off the stairs from the second floor, the first group of three were now outside in the school's backyard.

"Juliet and Hayden, you guys check the dormitories. I'll go check the area around the forest" Rachel said.

"I think we need more people for this open area. You could easily miss someone hiding behind one of these trees" the second girl of the group suggested.

"If someone has fled from the forest already, I doubt one or two extra people will help. On the contrary, having more people checking areas where the intruder can't escape easily, is more helpful."

"Rachel's right. Going after them in the open area won't help since they are already ahead of us" Hayden agreed.

"Alright alright" Juliet shook her arms in defeat. "I guess we can only hope they were stupid enough to hide instead of running away anyway"

After her friends leaving, what Rachel failed to mention was that Samuel's stockroom door was open, a mistake he would never make. Calmly walking towards it, she entered the room-

Nothing, she concluded after pulling down some clothe pieces.

"Figures" she sighed before pulling out her cell phone "It's me. Seems like we're clear here. " she informed before getting outside again.

After a couple of minutes the smaller door inside Samuel's stockroom opened. Chloe thanked her goddamn luck for once, for the fact that she knew Samuel's stock room well enough to be able to hide behind that small door. She raised the middle fingers of both of her hands at the building in front of her. Take that, suckers.

"You know, you are not supposed to be here" a voice behind her startled Chloe. She turned around and tried to hide her shock.

Rachel Amber had just busted her. The school's chem geek took a deep breath and was now ready for some deflection. But why was her heart racing faster than usual? She never thought she would actually get busted, but had that ever happened like now, she wouldn't expect to feel so nervous about it.

"May I...help you?" Chloe asked with a little less sarcasm than she intended to. She didn't look as pissed as she was supposed to be when someone would falsely accuse her. Instead, she crossed her arms around her chest.

"Sure. We were in the middle of rehearsing and someone broke our window. Did you happen to see anything?"

"Should I?" Chloe looked at the trees around her, trying not to keep any eye contact. She had never been this close to the school's most popular girl. Too close to finally notice how Rachel Amber's eyes were actually green and not blue.

"Some temper we have, aren't we? Innocent have nothing to be afraid of anyway. I just need some info here" Rachel took the girl's hands to examine them. "From the looks of it, you might be able to at least help me with the mud thrower" she pointed at the dried mud in Chloe's hands and the dirt stain on her shirt.

 _Shit. C_ hloe cursed herself. She was so in hurry to hide when she heard Mr. Keaton's team coming after her, that she forgot to wipe the evidence of her guilt away.

"It's hard to believe a chem geek like you would actually break our lab's windows" Rachel pondered, still examining Chloe's hands. _"_ But then, when the room's window broke the other day, you were with Steph and Mikey."

The taller girl tried to speak but she felt like she was unable to move. As if Rachel was reading her, seeing through her. She was supposed to feel pissed. But it was soothing. _What the hell Chloe. It was that_ stupid Eliot's idea to use rocks instead of mud anyway. Although she herself only really cared about destroying Well's perfect office, Eliot was just trying to impress her. So he used rocks instead, but he didn't even know the real reason why she was pissed at the Principal.

Chloe was feeling a weird type of nervousness right now that made her seriously contemplate about admitting everything. And Rachel smiling as if they were talking about the weather wasn't helping at all. But it wasn't like she cared about what Blackwell's most popular girl thought about her either.

"Okay, yes. It was me throwing these mud-balls at the windows. But I wasn't...the one who broke it" Chloe admitted, lowering her head. Noticing how Rachel was still holding her hands, she hesitantly removed them.

"Rachel"

Coming back from the dormitories, Hayden and Juliet called out for their friend. Her and Chloe Price talking was something unusual, but not important enough compared to what they had to say.

"Nothing found in the dorms, but guess what" Juliet said "The moment we got out of the main entrance, we saw Hampden's car driving off the campus"

"Fucker seemed suspicious as shit" the guy added "I ran after the car but it sped up fast"

"So, what about you Chloe?" Juliet turned her attention to the second girl "Didn't know Mrs Grant wants extra hours too"

Chloe clenched her fist. She contemplated whether it was worth making up a believable lie, or just go with to the hell with it and make herself known in Blackwell as the mudball thrower. Frankly, she really wasn't in the mood for games at all. But then again, she wanted to be good. For her dad's sake when he was going to wake up. Her dad, who was also the reason of why she was pissed at Blackwell.

"She just came to help Samuel pack up" Rachel replied instead "I asked her about seeing anything unusual and she told me about a car too. I was just coming to you guys"

"Did you see who was driving it?" Hayden asked, not sure of what to make out of this information. But he knew that Chloe used to hang out with Eliot.

"I...didn't. But I'll keep an eye for it next time, I guess" Chloe reluctantly replied, taking a step back out of their cycle.

"At least you scarred that fucker enough. Bet he will think twice now before doing anything" Rachel said.

Hayden and Juliet managed to give a warning, and it was good enough for starters. But all this mess had now taken their minds off the rehearsals and the play. They weren't in the mood for any rehearsals anymore, so they decided to inform Mr Keaton and just take that day off. They arranged to hang out with the rest of the acting group in the local cafe instead.

"We're going at Daily's in thirty. Are you joining us?" Juliet asked her classmate before leaving.

"Sure. Leave without me and I'll come there soon"

Chloe wasn't sure why Rachel had just helped her. But now was the first time she had witnessed the reason why this girl was so popular. She wasn't just this classic beauty who everyone loved kissing her ass. This girl truly knew how to talk her way into people.

"Thanks" Chloe struggled a bit to say "I hope you won't be blackmailing me now though"

"If you want make it up to me, there is a way"

"Right, of course. How can I be in your service?"

"I was thinking...Firewalk are coming in our town on Saturday"

Chloe sighed "I'm like, Arcadia Bay's biggest fan. I owe you, just don't rub it into my face if you go when I'll be staying in my room"

"You think I'm into torturing? Great opinion you must have about me Chloe Price" Rachel teased. "Last month I won two tickets for their concert. And you seem to be the only one who appreciates their music as much as I do. So, are you in?"

Chloe was taken aback. She would never have guessed this girl was into Punk music like her. She always seemed like the Katy Perry type. Could Rachel reveal something awful now? Like hanging out with Victoria on weekend mornings for shopping and going to French restaurants for dinner. Something that would reassure Chloe that her first impression of Rachel was right. An A+ student who is popular because of her good looks and DA dad.

"Hell yeah" Chloe finally answered.

"Hell-ah"

* * *

Saturday night. The concert was over and it was was around 3 am. Chloe's ears were left half-functioning, since the music was playing really loud. A background buzzing sound had replaced her normal hearing sense instead. She also had a couple of bruises in her thighs and arms by being pushed around from the people dancing. Rachel on the other hand had one on her arm.

They were now walking on the beach, trying to cool off the past-concert adrenaline. That place was the opposite from where they've been minutes ago. The sound of the sea waves and occasional night birds were relaxing. That night, was the first time for the past two years that Chloe was able to take her mind off her dad.

"You seem thoughtful" Rachel broke the silence first.

Chloe's attention turned back at her partner in crime. That night felt like it had ended too soon. She felt grateful for being able to finally have some peace of mind for a while.

"Rachel I..." she paused, feeling a bit reluctant. But instinctively she was confident that she wanted to talk. "there's a reason why I was throwing these mud-balls in Blackwell"

Rachel looked at the ocean. Observing Chloe for over a year, she knew that the girl wouldn't just be disrespectful like that for no reason. But the rebellious side of the Price was attractive regardless.

"This is actually the first time I tell anyone about it. Anyone besides my only and best friend anyway. But she doesn't keep in touch much, so it doesn't count I guess." Chloe took a deep breath and continued "Two years ago my dad had an accident. He was going to pick up my mom. But he..."

Her voice broke and she had to stop for a moment. Rachel put her arm around the taller girl's shoulder for reassurance, as they kept on walking on the beach.

"He had an accident"

"I'm so sorry Chloe" Rachel gripped her hand firmer.

"That day was really windy and there was a warning not to go out unless it was really necessary. My mom was stuck waiting for the bus to arrive, but their lines were cancelled or the next two hours. When he was going to pick her...a car hit him"

They both stopped and Chloe whipped the tears coming out of her without wanting to. At the same time, she felt glad she had someone who she felt comfortable of talking about it. A sense of relief.

"Doctors said he was lucky between his bad luck. The car that hit him...wasn't going full speed because of the weather. It was...it was still enough to leave him handicapped. Rachel, he...my dad's condition keeps getting worse."

Without thinking much, Rachel took Chloe into a hug. She could tell something was burdening her when she would observe her, but a situation like this was unexpected. She wasn't prepared for something as serious as this, but the moment she saw Chloe so helpless...so hopeless, she was determined to find the right words to soothe her a bit.

"My mom's been working her ass of in Diner. The medicines and equipment for my dad's healthcare are way too expensive. My uncle has been sending us as much as he can, but we are still on a big debt. I also tried finding a job, but with school it is impossible. I even thought of quitting Blackwell, but then my mom found something" Chloe's tone changed from sad to pissed "Principal Wells has been gathering money for the handicapped. Me and my mom went to his office to ask for help. You know his answer?" She broke the hug to look down, as ashe started kicking the sand with her feet. "I have no idea what money you're referring to, is what he said"

"That's disgusting. You should've told Hampden to break his second window too" Rachel angrily said, crossing her arms into a defensive position. "Chloe, listen. Don't lose hope yet. Maybe...maybe I could help. My dad has a lot of important connections. I will think about something. I promise"

This girl telling Chloe everything would be alright, for some reason felt so convincing. Maybe she was desperate to believe in something, but at the moment she was in need of grasping at straws so badly.

"You know, everyone from my mom's side hates me." Rachel decided to open up about her family too. "They never approved of her marrying my dad. I still don't understand, my dad had a steady job and he always treated them right. I've never done anything to them, but they never accepted me as their relative. Sometimes, it feels like they avoid me like the plague. A curse. It's so unfair, it...makes me want to blow up their fucking place" Rachel grind her teeth. This was a part of herself she never let out for people to see. "Not only me and my dad, but my mom too. They have just blacklisted all of us"

"If you need help, I'm on it" Chloe replied half jokingly-half seriously as they start walking again to cool down.

But who would have guessed that a well liked girl like her was actually hated by half of her family. because only those who have received love can give it back. They should feel proud of her instead, Chloe thought.

"They are major asses. They don't deserve your reactions"

This was the moment where they would part ways. They were now in front of the street, on the way back to their homes.

"I have something to show you. Come" Rachel took the blonde's hand and led her into the street ahead of them. "What do you think of my new Cadillac STS 2010?" the girl asked proudly, not expecting anything other than a positive reaction.

Chloe's eye widened. She ran her finger through its roof to feel it. "That's sick" she said in awe. "So you are cool AND have a cool car. Not fair"

Rachel smiled. Being called cool by Chloe Price was cool on its own.

"It was a gift. From my dad who is such a big ass that my mom's side hates me" she mocked "You know, my mom is very overprotective. Growing up, she was always near me. I mean, I understand this thing with parents...but she never let me do anything without her knowing or approving it first. And even though my dad is pretty hardcore in his decisions, her word comes first. But this is our secret"

Chloe slanted her head sideways. "So how long do you plan to hide this from your mom, driver chick?"

"So many compliments from Chloe Price tonight. Not sure if I can handle it all" the shorter girl joked. "And I'm still new at driving, but I already have this for a month now. No mom spotted"

"Oh, so hiding in the town, I see." Chloe put her elbow on the car, as she walked closer to Rachel, thinking that not all popular girls are boring after all.

"Not exactly...but I can still show you where. Look, my parents are out of the town for the weekend. So you can follow me and see where I actually hide it"

Chloe felt her breath stopping for a moment. A weird feeling got mixed together with her anxiety and depression over her dad's future. She always carried that burden with her. But, William was worth it. If she couldn't help him, then feeling a bit more like shit about it was the right thing to do. Without saying anything, she nodded.

Rachel finally broke the eye contact, as she open the car's door. "Hop in, chem geek"

After driving for about half an hour, they were now in front of a cottage, outside of Arcadia Bay. This was James Amber's second house. It was near the forest and next to the sea. James didn't use it, so he gave the keys to his daughter. It was the perfect hiding spot for Rachel's new car, since her mom never visited there either.

Inside, there were three floors. The basement that was used as an entertainment room, equipped with two flat TVs, a computer with internet connection, a dart board and a billiard. Second floor was the ground floor with a kitchen, a dinning table, a Pi-shaped sofa in the corner next to the windows, and an extra bedroom with a king-sized bed and cool flowery decoration. Last floor was a single room which was Rachel's bedroom. The walls were light purple, and one of them had Little Prince looking at the stars. There was a big wardrobe in the corner, next to the door. Long dark brown curtains were covering the balcony door.

Chloe opened the door to go outside. Taking a seat on the balcony, she looked at the beach in front. It was dark but serene. That moment, she felt a little less lonely.

"You sleeping here tonight" Rachel spoke from inside her room. She took a clean pillow and sheets to make the bed for her guest. "I'll go downstairs"

"Oh, don't worry I'm fine with the basement too" Chloe tried to argue, not feeling one hundred percent right with taking her host's room.

"Are you kidding? And give the comfiest sofa ever to a newbie? Heeell nah. I'm too selfish for that."

* * *

The winter was almost over. The smells of the freshly blossoming trees were filling Arcadia Bay. That Friday night Chloe was supposed to be meeting with Mikey for a Game Night at Steph's house.

 _-Are you guys coming already? I've already set the D &D table _

_-I'm waiting for Chloe. She is 25mins late_

 _-Agh then call her Mikey!_

 _-Already did. She won't pick it up_

 _-Then call someone who might know._

 _-Try to call Rachel then..._

 _-Me? It was your idea...Ok fine. You are too shy to save your life Mikey, considering I'm the one with the crush here._

Steph searched through her phone contacts. Thankfully she had got Rachel's number a month ago, when they all hanged out together at a school party. Her crush was getting stronger, but she also had suspicions she wasn't the only one. So she was hesitant to make any move until she found the opportunity to clear things up with Chloe.

Lately, her friend seemed spaced out. After Chloe opening up to them about her dad's situation, both she and Mikey tried to support her whichever way they could. But Steph could feel there was something going on with William lately. She just wished it would all end up being fine again, like the previous time. She was a bit more hopeful now that Rachel had informed her dad about the money gone missing for the handicapped of Arcadia Bay. Wells had gotten into trouble, although he didn't lose his job. So with better funds for William's care, they were a bit more hopeful.

This was the second time Steph called. She didn't like it, but she risked getting obnoxious to her crush if that meant they could find Chloe. After the forth ring, the call was finally answered.

"Hey, Steph. Sorry for not picking up earlier. We were kinda busy. Chloe is here with me but she can't talk right now."

Steph didn't speak right away. She wished she was wrong, but her heart sank a bit more. "Alright. I'll tell Mikey too then. When you guys can, please call back okay?"

"I promise we will. Goodnight"

Rachel hanged up and looked outside of her room's window. Chloe was sitting on the balcony, looking at the night view. Earlier that noon she had called her, saying she was out the hospital and had just arrived in front of her father's cottage. It was the third time during these two years that William had passed out, but now doctors weren't able to revive him back and he was in a coma. Joyce had stayed in the hospital and Chloe's uncle was coming there soon too. Chloe didn't know how to handle all of this, so she acted on the first thing that came to her mind. Going in front of Rachel's house where she could talk to her without anyone around.

Chloe lit up her third cigarette for the night. She had just picked up that habit, but she was getting used to it quick. Her taste was already getting numb.

Rachel took a seat next to her and didn't say anything. Instead, she put her head on Chloe's shoulder. She could feel the fast pace in which her friend was breathing, even though Chloe didn't seem too agitated just by looking at her.

"Did you know, there's a train that passes by the road near this house" the taller girl finally broke the silence.

"Chloe Price, never failing to find the way" Rachel said, putting her hand on Chloe's knee. Normally she would say something like this in a more upbeat tone, but now she was quiet. Even unsure whether she should speak at all.

"Today I called my best friend for the first time since she was gone. Says she will visit as soon as she gets the chance. She was...sorry too"

"Max"

"Yes this one. She was always there for me when we were kids. After my dad...had the accident, I felt even more lonely without her around. You know, mom always tried her best but...sometimes it is not enough."

Chloe stopped and took a deep drag off her cigarette. The taste was awful, but she was getting used to it. "Meeting you, Rachel...felt like I wasn't alone anymore"

Next morning, Chloe woke up next to Rachel. They were both sleeping on their clothes on Rachel's bed. The night before, it was her friend's idea to get wasted and forget about everything. They took two bottles of wine from James' cellar and the two of them danced the whole night. It was just what Chloe needed, to get wasted and worn out. She slowly got up and checked the girl next to her, carefully taking off a couple of hair strands away of Rachel's face. She looked so serene and beautiful.

Then Chloe finally checked her phone; six missed calls from Joyce. Suddenly she felt a sharp sense of dread, but she remembered Rachel's words from the night before. ' _Everything will be alright. I promise'_

Putting on her shoes, she quietly got out of the house and pressed call 'Mom'

* * *

The sun was already inside the nicely decorated room. The temperature and natural light were finally enough to wake Rachel up from her hang over. She stood up, looking around her before entering the bathroom. She decided to pour some water on her face first, before letting her mind go straight into Chloe Price mode.

 _She probably didn't want to wake me up._

After having a small breakfast of oatmeal with cinnamon and banana pieces downstairs, Rachel was prepared to call her friend and check for updates. That morning, nothing had warned her about what was going to come.

Dialing down Chloe's number, she had to repeated that for the third time. But Chloe wasn't picking it up, and at that moment Rachel's optimism start shaking.

"What?" the forth time Chloe finally answered.

"I just called to check in, since you left without saying anything" It was then, when everything started hitting her.

"My dad, Rachel." Chloe tried to say calmly but failed miserably "My dad's dead" she managed to utter before all of her remaining strength abandoned her, leaving her in sobs.

Blackwell's most popular girl felt like the ground under her feet collapsed. She stayed still like a statue. "I-I'm s-"

"You promised! Look, I don't need any fake hopes right now." Chloe's voice broke "G-Goodbye"

Staying there, Rachel froze. In the end, she wasn't able to help the person who she felt like she could be her true self around. The person whom she was gathering the courage to confess, but knew that the time wasn't right. And even though she felt this was mutual, she was aware Chloe's heart was too burdened by her dad's condition. It was filled by pain and anxiety and no room for anything more at the moment.

Rachel's hand start trembling. She knew even though Chloe pushed her away, she needed her now. Deciding to be strong once again, she grabbed her car keys.

Starting the engine on, Rachel took the road back to Arcadia Bay. Her mind started drifting with thoughts. She had never mentioned this part of her life to her parents. Heck, she was still hanging out with a lot of people from school and they didn't know the difference between Chloe and the rest of them. She promised to herself that she would let them know about Chloe after she visited her friend and comfort her. And let them know about how special she was from the rest of her friends. Finding herself inside this intense whirlwind of emotions, she failed to think of her parents knowledge of it.

Those were the last thoughts of Rachel Amber that sunny morning before a doe suddenly appeared in front of her way. Rachel tried to avoid it by pushing the brakes and turn the other way, but her car hit one of the trees of Arcadia Bay's forest and crashed.

* * *

"Welcome back"

Sera's eyes were red and there were dark cycles under them. "Stop mocking me!" she yelled before laughing. The weather in Arcadia Bay had been unusually unstable for the past week.

"You were warned. This is real the fate of your child."

"I'm not here to negotiate this with you again. I'm here for the power to reverse"

The old man smirked. Although this woman was very powerful among the people like her, she had nothing compared to them. The spirits who were living in that area for more than two thousand of years. Despite that, she didn't flinch on demanding their help, even though she had nothing of true value for them.

"I like observing" the spirit of the man spoke "And yours is an interesting one. How you thought the bracelet would protect her from any supernatural element"

"I don't care if you find this entertaining"

"Selfish and stubborn. She took it from you" the man said before drawing a spiral in the air with his staff. When he was done, the spiral started getting a reddish color and Sera felt her head spinning around uncontrollably.

"This is your first scar. The butterfly that symbolizes your sacrifice for a very valuable exchange. Butterfly and doe, always together" he announced while Sera was on the ground, grabbing her head in pain. "You will have to watch your child die over and over and you probably still won't be able to save her either. This will change you forever"

Everything, every sound and image started fading into the background until Sera wasn't able to hear the Raven talking anymore. When she woke up, she felt completely disorientated. She had no idea where and when she was. Struggling to get up, she finally found the strength to sit on the rock in front of her. Looking around, she was still inside Arcadia Bay's forest.

After regaining some energy, she got out of the forest and entered the city. She went inside a local cafeteria and checked herself in the bathroom's mirror. Her skin looked smoother and her face significantly younger.

Taking a seat and waiting to get served, Sera checked the calendar on the cafeteria's wall; January 22, 1993.

* * *

 **A/N**

Hello! So This is my first story in the LiS fandom. It took me longer to write it than I expected, to be honest. I hope I can find time to write the next chapters as well, because I have planned them beforehand already. It just takes way more time to actually write them down in a presentable way than coming up with the idea of them. This was more of an introduction to the whole premise of the story. I try to guess and be as close as the canon story, and how Rachel actually might have been saved. But, also a LiS ending type of style too.

Thanks for reading and hope to see you soon. Leave a review to tell me your opinion as well!


	2. Chapter 2

Where _is it...He always leaves it by the door._

In the middle of that cold night of January, Sera woke up. She still had immense headache from the morning before, and she was slightly shaking. She was back in time again, but the fact that she had just lost her sixteen year-old daughter a week ago was vividly engraved in her memories. This long time altering was too much, even for a powerful sorceress like her.

She would never expected that to come from James. It was his fault since he bought that car behind her back. But up to that day, he never learned about her true nature, nor did she plan to reveal it.

Earlier, she had used one of her grandma's recipes in his food. It was a basic herb remedy that would force him to stay asleep for the whole night without noticing she was gone. She felt elated when she finally found the car keys. Wearing her long maternity dress, a scarf and a very warm jacket, she got out.

After a fifteen minute drive, she was ready to meet with Arcadia Bay's mystic. That middle-aged lady was running a candle store as a front, but in reality she was a mystic specializing in curses and energy managing/reading.

 _"The catalyst of your unborn's curse resides here, in Arcadia Bay"_ were her words that night Sera had visited.

There were different types of magic users. Sera was coming from a family who were element users. For example, her mother was able to control all types of liquids. She could create medium to high waves in the sea, lakes, or rivers and move them. Her father's origins were Native American, which made him even more powerful in his wind manifestation. However, they had no powers of space and time altering, or future reading. Those were very high on the hierarchy and she needed Raven's help.

Los Angeles, July 22 1994

Taking into account the energy reader's advice, California was the place Sera decided they should move instead. Of course after a lot of convincing of James as well, who had already a steady job in Arcadia Bay and didn't want to move.

The child was born in the afternoon instead of morning now. Sera still chose to give her the name Dawn though. It was her original middle name, and represented the memory of when they first met.

This time, doctors were worried about Rachel being born earlier than she was supposed to. In the end, she turned out healthy, but there were still some complications that resulted in her leg getting a bone damage.

* * *

Twenty-one years old now, Rachel sometimes needed a crutch to walk steadily. Mostly when the weather was bad. Her right leg had grown slightly less than the left, which made her moving harder. However, as she grew up, she got better at it without much help.

She was now on the third year in the University to become a lawyer. Ambitious like her father, she wanted to make him proud. Starting from her childhood, he made sure to spoil her as much as he could but was also quite strict.

Rachel still wasn't able to go to the parties and dance that much. She would usually sit near the bar, listen to the music and drink. Her friends would make sure to not leave her alone, but sometimes she insisted they should go without her too. She always made sure to dress on point. Tonight she was wearing a short black dress, matched with jean jacket on top. Despite what people were assuming, she wasn't trying to actually impress anyone. She did it for herself.

It seemed like people were also curious about her love life. Most of her relationships were short-lived, and the last one was with a guy seven years older than her. Back when she was a freshman, he had already graduated from Law School. He was someone her dad liked a lot, but after a while she got bored and broke up with him.

"What does a pretty girl do here alone?" a stranger sit next to her.

For a moment Rachel was taken aback, since she was quite lost in her thoughts. That person was a girl around the same age as her, with short blonde hair. She was wearing a black jacket with a skull shirt underneath, and punk-style boots. Her face was beautiful but also rough, with black cycles hiding under the make up. She had done a good job covering them up, but Rachel was able to spot them from the puffiness under her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Having fun, huh. I see" for a second, the girl seemed to hesitate "Can I join you?"

"Sure. Nice to meet you by the way"

"Oh, right. I'm Chloe" she remembered to introduce herself, and gave a handshake.

"I'm Rachel" she supported her head on her hand and scanned the stranger. She stopped when green met blue, and kept the eye contact "That's so 2005 by the way. I mean, the handshake"

Chloe faintly smiled said "Back when everything was better" before taking a sip from her drink.

"Thought I should break the ice"

"Pun intended?" Chloe pointed at her glass, which had more ice cubes than alcohol.

"Obviously...so where are you from? I'm a regular here and I have never seen you around"

"You probably don't pay attention much" but it was true, she and Frank had just gotten there.

"Nope. I'm sure I would remember you" Rachel slightly narrowed her eyes, finding cute how that tough looking girl was trying to hide her nervousness.

"I...I'm actually here for business"

"Hm, what kind of business?" Rachel approached.

"Wanna check out?" Chloe asked, receiving a nod "Then let's go"

Rachel supported herself on the bar. She took her bag and got up too. Chloe noticed how she limped, but shook away the thought of asking about it. She was there strictly for work. She had to be friendly, but also keep it professional and not too personal. It was what Frank had advised her, and that's what she found it worked the best too.

Getting out of the club, Rachel exhaled in relief "My friends were gone but I stayed for a bit more. Now, what is your secret stranger?"

"What if I told you, there is something that will make you feel relaxed, pleased and worry-free for the next two-three hours?" Chloe moved her hands in the air, as if forming an imaginary rainbow.

"I'd say you are trying to sell me pot or something"

"Heh" the taller girl smiled awkwardly. Her reaction confirmed Rachel's question, who was not surprised.

She walked closer to Chloe and crossed her arms "Does it also work as a pain killer?"

Chloe looked at the girl's leg again "Yeah...it does"

"Give me the softer you have then. My leg's been acting out with this weather." the blonde took five hundred bucks out of her purse. She noticed how Chloe gasped at the sight "My dad's well off"

"Hey don't just take out so much money like that." The tall girl took it and gave her three packs of pot in return. She searched inside her wallet for change "Someone might see this and mark you. I know how their business work, trust."

"You know from first hand?" Rachel laughed "Just how new are you here? This is LA, even our thieves go for the big fish"

"Well..." they both started walking "You are a big fish from where I come"

"And that would be...?"

"Oregon"

Rachel stopped and her face expression changed. "I...used to know someone from there" she blankly stated.

"Here's my number" Chloe gave a piece of paper with her phone written on it "If you want something else, call me. "We have..." she stuttered a bit before finishing her sentence "we have a big variety of products" she sighed.

Watching her first big client leaving, Chloe could tell she hit a sensitive chord with her previous answer. She knew something was not right but she quickly changed the topic, just like she was advised to. She was still not used to selling drugs to people. Usually, she would be sent to steal or deliver packages, and she wasn't nowhere near as professional as Frank in the social connections department. But this was the only choice her life had led her to.

Ten years ago, she would never thought she'd end up being a drug dealer. Back then, life was hopeful and her heart was still beating.

* * *

"I'm not talking about this again!" Rachel walked back and forth in the hallway. Her eyes was pinned on the floor, while she was impatiently tapping her foot on it.

"You were gone since yesterday. Partying all day and night and coming back now?" James' voice got increasingly louder "This is my house, the least you could do was picking up your phone"

"I've asked you multiples times for the keys in Santa Monica. So I won't be a bother with my whims" she emphasized on the word whims, trying to be as sarcastic as possible.

"Don't try to twist my words" James slammed his hand on the dinner table.

"Then why? Are you afraid I'll do what she did?" Rachel closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead "Ever since that day, you've gotten worse. I'm an adult now dad. I don't need your constant supervision. I..." her voice broke and she took a deep breath. She didn't want to fight about the same over and over. But her dad was not making it easy at all.

James was still sitting on the table, his morning paper in front of him. When Rachel got in the house, he was watching TV while having his lunch. Seeing her, his eyes tensed up and his lips pressed together firmly. He tried to restrain himself, but failed.

"I don't feel like this life was meant for me." she exclaimed "It's like, I'm trapped in a dream from which I'm unable to wake up from. I...really need some freedom and for you to trust me more"

"Rachel" James sighed while his daughter walked upstairs. His fist was still clenched and he definitely wasn't going to finish his lunch now. But he let her go to her room without keeping up this conversation anymore. They both didn't like fighting, but lately their arguments were more frequent. He knew his approach wasn't the best, but it was the only way he could think of.

Walking inside her room, Rachel finally burst into tears. She wasn't even sad, she didn't even know whether she was even sad anymore. Her mind start drifting, and she took out the pot from her bag.

Throughout her whole life, she had barely smoked a whole pack of cigarettes. And that was back when she was sixteen and going through that phase. The moment her loneliness got worse.

Taking a drag of the joint, she felt her eyes getting heavier after a while. That girl wasn't lying after all. Pot indeed had all these effects she said...

 _I remember, standing by the window every Friday after school. Waiting to see you go. Because this was the only time we were just the two of us. You were skipping class almost every day, but you would stay to help with the stock room._

 _The first time I noticed you, the way you looked was not like the others. Your eyes were tough, but hurt. They hid a type of sorrow that only a sensitive person was able to feel. And that tenderness and roughness was driving me crazy. More and more, I wanted to have you. And you to have me._

 _But don't get it twisted. Your smile was worth the most.  
_

Rachel woke up sweating. Her head was spinning and she felt her pillow soppy under her eyes. She recalled only crying for a couple of minutes after her fight with James.

Checking the time, five hours had passed since she got back. It was almost dark now. Going downstairs to get a glass of water, she noticed her dad was not home. Must _have gone out with Sally again._ she thought with a frown.

After drinking to clear her mind a bit, she sat on the living room and thought about her dream. It felt very vivid, but at the same time the images were blurry. She was in a place she had never been before, but it also felt familiar. She could remember the smells and the rest of her senses getting enhanced, as if she was actually walking through that street with the dense vegetation and tall trees. And in the end of that road, a blurry figure of someone reaching out for her, filling that missing piece in her heart.

* * *

Chloe was standing under the street light, her hand on hers pockets. Frank was waiting inside McDonald's, watching her talk on the phone for the past five minutes. She had a faint smile on her face.

"Fucking finally Price." he sighed when she finally got in "We're here to discuss business" he pushed his index on the plastic table "Who was that?"

"No one" Chloe turned her head away to cut him off, taking a defensive position.

Frank tapped his fork on his plate, lifting a good amount of french fries with ketchup "New girlfriend huh?"

"You couldn't be further from the truth" Chloe exclaimed. Frank being her business partner for almost five years, he knew how to push her buttons.

"Hey, look at this chick playing the boss here!" he said loud, pointing at her like a neon board "Let me remind you this, Price. No time to waste, no fun and no nothing when he is up our ass" he looked around them and exhaled in frustration "So, how much did you make last night?" Chloe grit her teeth and searched through her pockets. She took out the five hundred bucks and pushed it in front him.

Frank was not easy to handle, just like her. But he was someone she could trust, and besides, she had no other choice but to follow him now.

"Wow" his expression changed and his face lit up "Not bad for a start" he put it inside his wallet "But as you know, we need twenty times more of these"

"No shit"

"So, Price..." he leaned closer "where did you say you got these from again?"

"LA dude. They burn money like wood here"

"Nah-ah" Frank shook his finger from right to left "It's hard to get into business here. Too much competition and clients always chose it from the top. I barely sold some for 80 bucks yesterday. And that's cause I was lucky to come across an impatient druggie"

Chloe took a sip from her cola and crossed her arms. No response.

"Listen...we came here for the big fish, no time for wasting. We need to either get the money quick, or get the hell out before he finds us"

Chloe felt uncomfortable. She knew how Frank would pressure her to keep Rachel close if he learned about her. It wasn't like she was hesitant to pursue a client either. But she just didn't want to involve this particular girl into this mess. Frank wasn't typically too pushing, but when it came down to surviving he was willing to do a lot. Like stealing and putting others in danger. Rachel seemed to be coming from a well-off family. So he would definitely bug her about it, and if Chloe didn't pursue her, he would do it himself.

That girl was nice to her, unlike most of her clients. Chloe felt like she looked at her as a normal person, and not with disgust or disappointment. Neither with the usual sense of rich client entitlement either.

"I-I promise. I won't let this" she hesitated to answer.

"This is your first and last chance Price" Frank sternly pointed at her "You know it's not up to me anyway"

* * *

Trying to take a breath, Chloe was twenty minutes late for the festival. It was taking place on a pier in Santa Monica and lots of people were there. Colorful lights and candy everywhere. It was the place where Rachel and her agreed to meet earlier. To be precise, when they spoke on the phone two hours ago. But Chloe had underestimated the long driving distances of a big city like this. Plus, she also got lost a couple of times before getting there.

"Hey" someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"So...you like creeping around strangers?" Chloe greeted Rachel.

"Sometimes. Especially if they are late"

"Huh, yeah sorry about that" she kicked an invisible rock from the ground "I got lost"

"Don't worry silly. I just got here too"

"So...did you use it?"

"Use..?" Rachel took the girl's arm to whisper, making sure no one hears them. "You mean the weed? Yeah, but I actually lied about why I wanted to meet"

Chloe stopped walking and leaned her back on the pier's fence. She put her hands inside her jacket pockets. "Just don't tell me you're a cop"

"No, my leg not working is for real. They wouldn't hire me, even if I wanted to" she teased.

"Oh" Chloe rubbed the back of her neck. She felt bad for making her talk about it.

"It just...today is different" Rachel's expression changed. "And I wanted to spend it with someone instead of what I usually do"

Chloe took a cigarette out of her jacket and lit it. She remembered Frank's words, and according to them, she had to take advantage of that rich girl. Having been through hell for the past five months, she felt like she was slowly losing her self.

Fuck Frank. And fuck Damon. Meeting a person who wanted to talk was not going to happen soon anyway. Taking a good inhaling of her smoke, Chloe looked up the sky.

"Then you can talk about it with me"

Rachel put her back on the fence too, and her shoulder touched Chloe's. "Today is my birthday."

"Happy birthday then, princess"

"Thanks but, that's not the point. My...mom. I haven't seen her for years. Few weeks before I turned sixteen, she just left without a warning. From then on, I hate this day"

Chloe felt a sharp pinch in her heart. She knew the pain of losing a parent herself well. But their situations weren't exactly the same.

Rachel leaned her head on Chloe's shoulder. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before breaking the contact again.

"You know, if someone saw us they'd think we are a couple" Rachel teased, taking a step forward, to stand in front of her.

"I know the pain" Chloe spoke after a good minute of silence. "My-my dad died in 2008. It was a car accident"

"I'm so sorry" Rachel gave a pat on the girl's shoulder.

"And here I am today" she got off the fence and walked around, swinging her arms to lit her second cigarette. The first was over too fast. "He was gone, and I had no one I felt I could talk with. My mom obviously tried" she exhaled, her voice turning bitter "but apparently her boyfriend was more important. The other person I always felt I could trust wasn't there either" Chloe stared into the dark sky, spacing out "Before leaving...she promised she would always be by my side"

She paused and the blue of her irises got mixed with red. It felt weird she thought, while rubbing them with her hands. It had been a while since she felt that pressure in her eyes. It was getting worse the more she tried holding the tears back.

"I don't hate her though, I still love her. But back when I had no one, she wasn't there either. I remember how I craved for her to come back and save me from the world" Chloe cracked a bitter smile. She knew how stupid it sounded, this whole idea of a SuperMax coming back to help her. "But no one was there for me, Rachel"

Rachel stood there silent. She thought listening would be the best she could do now, but she also felt like they had a lot in common.

"Heard she is back in town now. Who would have thought, right?"

"Sounds like you had a crush" Rachel stated with an inspecting tone. She sit on a bench near the edge of the pier and Chloe followed too.

"I don't...who the hell cares anyway." the girl sounded angry, but there was a shaking underneath her voice.

"What about your mom? Do you still keep in touch?"

"Our contact is limited. She was actually the one who told me about Max."

"Max" Rachel repeated. She could tell to whom that name belonged to.

"My friend...ex-friend, whatever. I just send a text to my mom once a week to show I'm fine, so she won't think I've gone missing and call the cops on my ass. That's the last thing I need right now" Chloe got up, giving a helping hand to the blonde. "Come, let's walk"

They headed towards the crowd in the festival. Fireworks were now embellishing the night. The area was filled with smells of cotton candy and pop corn. On the other side of the pier, there was a local group singing on stage. Nearby, there were hot dog and drinks cart vendors. Chloe took out two rumply bucks of her pockets and bought a beer.

"So, what brings you here beautiful stranger?"

"Well, two years after my dad died I was on a dead-end. This was when I started hanging out with Arcadia's trash." Chloe took a good two sips from her drink "After a while, I met Frank and shortly after we've been business partners. I somehow had to take control of my life, you know? Do something instead of sitting there and rotting into my misery"

That was almost the whole truth of her story. But Chloe made sure to leave the uglier parts out. Like the fact that they owed money to one of the biggest West Coast drug dealers. Also, she didn't want to completely ruin her image in front of Rachel either. She wasn't going to see her again anyway, so she decided leaving the best impression she could, was what she wanted.

"You know" Rachel took the beer and drank too "I don't know if I'm even sad my mom's gone, but I'm definitely angry. I don't even know if she's dead, and sometimes I don't even care"

They roamed inside the crowd. Happy faces all around enjoying the festival. Kids pulling their parents towards the game sections, asking for money. Rachel thought they need to change the mood for a bit. She took out her wallet and bought a dozen of caramel apples in a box. They were colorful and sprinkled.

Even though it had been a while since they both opened up to someone, it felt cathartic. But when something starts, it has to end too. And after having some mindless roaming, now it was the time to say goodbye.

Chloe knew she wouldn't stay in LA for any longer since she was unable to find the money needed. At least as quick as she had to before Damon found them. Before going to LA, they had high hopes for this town. It was a big letdown. Besides Rachel, she had only sold drugs worth of her weekly rent and meals. And she was still feeling hungry everyday. If she went to Arcadia Bay, she'd either have to report Damon, or live on the constant fear of getting stabbed at any time given. By doing the first, police would arrest her for drug trafficking, and she would get in prison. Chloe Price had fucked up and she knew. But even now, a part inside her would rather live this type of life instead of going back to that Hell Hole. The place that was a reminder of all the people who abandoned her.

"Here we are" Chloe said when they got in front of that old rusty car she was using. "I...thanks for everything" she shook the box of apples Rachel bought for her earlier "They're gonna make an awesome breakfast tomorrow"

Everything was going great, even the moments of the bad feelings coming out. But why did Rachel feel that dread? Like if she let her go now, she would never seen her again. She would disappear like a shadow.

Instinctively, she put her hands on Chloe's face and kissed her. Flashbacks of last night's dream started surfacing. That person's blurry form was now getting more clear.

Looking up at Chloe, she was half surprised and her eyes tensed. They were hiding an inexplicable type of pain. Neither of them wanted to let go. The pull felt too strong, like a fire that would burn them but was too warm to resist.

Chloe took Rachel by the hand and led her inside her rusty car. After driving for a while, they were now inside the cheap Motel room she was renting.

Rachel felt her heart racing really fast and her senses alert and amplified. After discarding their shoes, she caressed Chloe's hair before pulling off her own shirt. Chloe's smell was making her excited, and she wasn't even half way through. Joining their lips again, she removed the girl's top, revealing a black bra.

"That's hot" Rachel mumbled while running her fingers up and down the bare back, feeling the smooth skin. Her breathing got faster when she found its clasp and unbuttoned it. Kissing the girl's neck, she left a wet trace before marking it.

Stroking the blonde's hair, Chloe who was not usually submissive felt like losing control of her body.

Standing up, Rachel landed between a pair of legs. Slowly dancing, she removed all of her tops as well. Her half-closed eyes were pinned on the blue ones, and her mouth formed into a smirk. She got aroused by how obviously into it her partner was. Thoughts were swarming through her head, but she ignored them and kept on.

Chloe's hands started slightly shaking, before she found the courage to touch the newfound naked area, and to receive a moan from her partner.

"When was your last time?" Rachel's question came out a bit like a threat because of the intensity of the situation. She was surprised herself too, by how quickly her button was switched on.

"Long ago" Chloe got bashful.

* * *

 _B_ reaking _News  
_

 _Unexpected hurricane hit the North-West area twenty minutes ago, damaging the coastal areas. The Fire and Police Departments are doing their best to help people get away safely. The number of victims remains unknown, but so far there are 54 reported missing people.  
_

 _Scientists can't explain this phenomenon, since it's not Hurricane Seas-_

"That's shit" Frank turned off the TV and tried to focus on finishing the rest of his meal. A microwaved hamburger that tasted like it was expired. It was the last one he had left inside his fridge besides a couple of tomatoes and a cola. Giving it up, he decided he'd rather starve for the rest of the night than risk any food poisoning.

He got into his kitchen and washed off the plate. But a sudden gunshot forced his adrenaline to reach its peak. He ran to his bedroom to grab his gun, but his RV's door got smashed quickly. Before finding the time to take it, Damon was already inside, pointing his own at Frank.

"Missed me motherfucker?" he spit on the floor, making Frank to freeze. He got really close and then grabbed Frank's arms and twisted them behind his back. Two of his men entered the RV with guns too.

"Where's my money?" pulling him by the hair, he smashed Frank's face on the window.

Frank screamed in pain, feeling pieces of glass getting stuck inside his face and skull. His hands trembled and he took 580 bucks from his pocket. Damon growled and threw him on the floor. Kicking him on the stomach, Frank felt like he was about to puke.

"You have the audacity to not only betray my trust and steal from me, but also think you could run away with it?!" Damon kicked him again hard on the same area, and this time Frank started spitting blood "Where's that chick friend of yours?"

"Bitch left" he managed to speak with a trembling voice. His head was spinning around and he was half unconscious "H-Haven't seen her..."

"Wrong answer" Damon gave the last and worst hit, and got Frank unconscious. He didn't pull the trigger, but he left the man there to die. After they made a mess of the RV, they found a paper with an address.

* * *

Chloe woke up in the middle of the night, holding Rachel and feeling torn exactly in the middle. She really didn't want to leave the town, but deep inside, she was also very aware she couldn't. But right now her feelings disagreed, they were more selfish.

Her life was really messed up, probably beyond repairing now. After a lot of contemplation while hearing Rachel calmly sleeping, she got up. _If I short this shit out, maybe I can come back to find her, s_ he thought.

The sun was almost out, and she had to meet up with Frank today. They had plans before living the city.

While she was in the bathroom freshening up, she heard a loud thud busting open her door.

Rachel who was still asleep woke up forcefully, her eyesight turning black from getting up too abruptly. Her blood ran fast through her veins, as she was now faced with man pointing a gun at her and smirking. After the initial shock, she grabbed the bed sheets to cover up her naked body.

"Where's your girlfriend?" the man asked, wearing a disgusting smile on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she tried to take a step back, but her leg felt too weak. She stumbled and fell on the floor.

"Leave her alone!" Chloe dashed out of the bathroom "This is between us"

Damon shoot in the air before pointing his gun at Chloe. "Long time no see Price" he approached Chloe, also checking back at Rachel. She was up again and staring at him. "How do you think I stay on top? I make sure to remind everyone that they don't fuck with me" he shot her on the leg, and Chloe screamed in pain. She fell down, pressing hard on her open wound.

"Get out" Rachel said quietly with a warning undertone. She felt her rage growing.

"Or what?" he smirked before shooting Chloe's second leg. "See? You cripples have more in common now"

She looked at Chloe who was panting in pain, struggling to breath. With that second shooting, Chloe closed her eyes and her crying got quieter. The blood stain under her legs was spreading around more.

"I said get the hell out now!" Rachel yelled from the top of her lungs. A current of air lifted Damon up and threw him on the wall behind, while green eyes pinned at his, giving him the death stare. She had no idea what had just happened, but it felt natural. Her leg stopped hurting, and it was like she was in touch with herself the most she'd ever been. A newfound energy rushing through her body, as if it was exactly what she was made of.

Damon had been thrown on a drawing frame on the wall, and broken pieces of glass stabbed his back. Dusting off his jacket, he spit out blood.

Checking Chloe who was now laying unconscious, Rachel got enraged. She wanted to call 911 immediately, but he was still there, creepily smiling at her for no apparent reason. Her nose started bleeding and she gritted her teeth. Then, multiple currents formed inside the room and lifted Damon up. They hit him in all possible directions in the walls.

After that, Rachel's nose bled even more and she got weaker. Whipping it away, the man got up again.

"Just like I thought" he pulled out a second gun from his boot. The girl sat on the bed, trying to regain her energy. "You two are too similar"

"Just leave us" Rachel mumbled.

"Her mistake, she didn't stay to teach you how to control this. Maybe she thought you'd have more chances to get away from it this way" he polished his gun provocatively.

The blonde hit her fists on the bed with her remaining strength "Get the hell out" she insisted "I don't care about your bullshit" but instinctively she knew. She could feel what he was talking about.

"She was doing great until now, I'll give her that." Damon sat on the corner of the bed near Rachel. She had never felt a need to kill someone before, but she was getting weaker as the minutes were passing by. He was wearing a mocking expression, as if he was really proud of his actions.

"I just came to finish these two bitches off. Who would have ever thought her precious daughter would be here too. You know, you are pretty popular among our cycle. But two birds one stone, right?" he lifted Rachel's chin up, staring at her "It will be a such a waste too"

Damon loaded his gun "It's gonna be fun to see how she deals with it now"

* * *

 _Local drug dealers found beaten in a critical condition in Los Angeles. They have both been identified by the authorities and are now hospitalized. Police found the man first, who was the one who called to inform them about his location and his partner being in danger. Neither of them have testified yet, but it is suspected that's the work of a large drug trafficking gang. The police managed to arrive soon to manage and save him and his 21 year old partner.  
_

 _Unfortunately, for the third person who was involved, things didn't turn out well. The second woman of same age wasn't lucky enough to survive. She was found dead with a bullet on her ribs. The motive of her getting shot remains unclear, as she wasn't involved with any of the drug dealings. Her identity remains protected and won't be revealed._

 _We'll have more news about the case in our 9pm News.  
_

"I'm so, so sorry Joyce. I feel really awful for calling you only now"

"I wasn't a great mother to her either, Max." the woman put her hand on her daughter's who was still unconscious. Her eyes teared up and she sobbed. The guilt of not being able to properly help Chloe would stay with her forever.

"I'll never leave Chloe again, no matter what comes next. I promise." the girl leaned on Joyce's shoulder.

They both had visited Chloe in LA hospital. She had lost a lot of blood, but the doctors said she wasn't in danger anymore. Max promised she was going to financially help them, so they could get a good lawyer to defend Chloe for her drug crimes. David had let Joyce know that he would be there if they need anything. But they decided they had to take a break for now, so Chloe would come back and get used to it easier.

The weather of Arcadia Bay was getting worse and most of the citizens had moved away by now. Half of its forest had vanished after a fire starting, which got stronger from the winds near the area w


End file.
